L Force Files
by ironlegion
Summary: The secret's of the L-force are now your's to hold! Get the low down on the newest coolest superhero team around. Tie in to "L-Force" And "Lincoln's origin" Cover by stardustqueen42
1. Lincoln

**Disclaimer: The loud house is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. I own none of the properties, characters, or ideas, described in this story. Any references to any other characters or media in this story are attributed to their creators and not owned by me. This story is solely for entertainment and should not be treated as canon.**

* * *

 **Subject Name: Lincoln Loud**

 **L Force Codename: Link**

 **Overview:The man with the plan. Lincoln has always possessed an enjoyment of superheroes and was ecstatic when he and his sisters gained superhuman powers. Indeed he was the first person to suggest putting the teams abilities to the use of fighting crime. Due to a lack of skill and his powers having no combat potential he turned to using his powers in a support role, acting as mission control and strategist for the team. Despite being a major part of the teams success, he dreams of the day when he can stand in the light of day and fight side by side with his team!**

 **Abilities**

 **Enhanced perception: Lincoln's brain was altered to be able to analyze and examine the environment at extreme speeds and then calculate the most successful course of action to take in achieving a goal, whether that goal be fighting a giant robot or snatching the remote from his sisters.**

 **Master Tactician: Already having some experience with crafting strategies, with the addition of his powers Lincoln has become a master strategist capable of constructing effective and simple strategies on the fly.**

 **Analytic abilities: Thanks to his abilities Lincoln can examine things much faster and with more detail than most people. He can take in even the most minute details of a location in seconds and by examining things such as people and objects, he can gain a better understanding of them and how they work.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Reaction speed: While Lincoln's brain can give him the best options, his body may not be able to execute the plan itself. He has tried to use the power to get ahead of his sister Lynn in a fight but due to his body not being able to execute the correct movements.**

 **Physical Weakness: Even by human standards Lincoln is the physically weakest member of his family. It is due to this and the fact that his powers have no offensive use that he is kept in his position as mission control.**

 **Uncontrollable perception: He is unable to control or deactivate his enhanced perception. His power is constantly active and this has some issue such as him no longer being able to enjoy video games due to being able to easily see and execute the most strategies. He can also be overwhelmed by too much input and sometimes must switch his focus from one problem to another.**

 **Unforeseen variables: While Lincoln is an expert tactician, his power can be beaten by variables or problems he cannot anticipate or see coming. His power is essentially worthless without an understanding of the situation**

 **Equipment**

 **Lincoln's circle: Lincoln's computer desks composed of multiple different types of high tech devices from sonar to high speed computer. Lincoln uses this setup to communicate with the team in the field and find any information they might need.**

 **L-Force communicator: Used to keep in contact and relay information with an member of the team.**

 **Stats**

 **Speed:2**

 **Strength: 1**

 **Power:0**

 **Intelligence:8**

 **Lisa Loud Summary: _Lincoln's power is quite interesting. It's not so much an intelligence increase like me, rather its a kind of enhancement to his problem solving abilities. It's like his penchant for long named operations has been expanded. Though he posses no offensive or defensive abilities, Our brother has certainly been a major part of our superhero operation. His battle tactics and advice in the field have often been vital to our success and his strategies have no doubt helped save countless lives. But don't tell him that. He might start to get a big head_**

* * *

 **Sorry to anyone who was reading the first L-force story. I felt like this wasn't enough to make up a chapter but it could work as one of those extra fact book type things and voila! More is coming soon.**


	2. Lola

**Subject Name: Lola Loud**

 **L-force codename: Princess**

 **Overview: Being a natural born performer, Lola took to being a superhero like a fish takes to water! She's constantly** **practicing her "Superhero pose" and always making sure to smile for the cameras. But beneath her showboating beats the heart of a hero. No matter the stakes Lola will do anything to protect her team, especially her sister Lana.**

 **Abilities**

 **Energy empowerment: Every cell in Lola's body is surging with energy. By channeling her energy in multiple different ways, Lola can use her powers to perform a number of different tasks.**

 **Energy blasts: Channeling the energy into her arms and through her eyes allow Lola to shoot off lasers of energy. He blasts are hot enough to melt solid steel and capable of reducing large structures to rubble. By keeping the energy in her arms she can hit enemies with punches empowered by her own light powers**

 **Super speed: Channeling the energy into her legs allows Lola to move faster than light.**

 **Flight: Focusing her energy throughout her body allows Lola to defy the laws of gravity and fly faster than the speed of sound.**

 **Energy Aura: When using her powers, Lola's body produces a field of super hot energy. By flying at high speed she can use it offensively to hurt opponents.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Energy build up: Lola's body has to constantly release her power otherwise it will explode out of her in a massive wave of destructive energy.**

 **Emotions: Lola's powers can be influenced by her emotions and if she gets too angry or emotional her power can leak out without meaning to and with Lola that happens quite often.**

 **Showboating: Lola is very focused on the public element of the superhero lifestyle. It's not an uncommonn thing for her to get distracted trying to play out for the crowds.**

 **Equipment**

 **Princess suit: Lola's costume is covered in a number of energy storage devices that resemble shiny jewels. They help keep her energy levels normal and keep her from charging too much energy.**

 **Gloves: In the palms of Lola's gloves are two refractors. Lola can't safely control where her beams from her hands go on her own, so she needs them to help focus and keep her aim.**

 **Cape: Flashy and impractical it may be, the moment she became a superhero Lola insisted on a cape. Its pink, covered in sparkles and looks great fluttering in the breeze.**

 **Stats**

 **Speed-7**

 **Strength-3**

 **Power-10**

 **Intelligence-5**

 **Lisa Loud summary: _It interests me how much our siblings abilities compliment their personalities. Lola's loud and somewhat narcissistic personality traits are mirrored in her destructive and visually appealing power. The energy her body generates appears similar to the radiation from stars in space. No doubt due to the extraterrestrial nature of our empowerment. Her speed and destructive force makes her a powerhouse on the battlefield and despite her attention hogging tendencies, she really does seem to have a knack for helping people. I simply wish she would discard with the cape. Yes its physically appealing, but eventually it will snag on something._**


	3. Leni

**Subject Name: Leni Loud**

 **L-force code: Tailor**

 **Overview: Leni isn't known for being the smartest Loud, but she makes up for it with a good heart. When Lincoln told her being a superhero was about helping people she was immediately on board and she is always the first to jump in and rescue someone even if she isn't quite sure what to do next. Her power lets her command any fabric in the area and this fashionista knows enough to turn any piece of clothe close to her into a deadly weapon or tool. Don't let the smile and dumb look fool you,this is one heroine you don't want to mess with.**

 **Abilities**

 **Fabric Manipulation: Leni's power lets her mentally manipulate any kind of fabric material in the area. Wool,Kevlar,Cotton,silk and more are all susceptible to the effects of her power. She can use her power for a variety of purposes from shooting off a thread line to swing from building to building, to creating constructs such as nets, baskets,slides and shields. Leni can also control the fabrics of outside materiels and can physically move others by controlling their clothing, though to the untrained eye this would appear to be telekinesis. Leni's knowledge of fashion materials helps in how she uses her powers as she knows what materials to use for different situations and has even started getting Lisa's help to develop specialized fabrics and clothing such as the materials used in the creation of the teams super suits.**

 **Weakness**

 **Flammability: Leni's suit is covered in fine threads, some of which may be flammable so she must be careful what types of thread she uses in certain situations.**

 **Low intelligence: Leni is unfortunately quite dim and trusting, so it's not difficult for her to be mislead or deceived by a particularly cunning enemy.**

 **Equipment**

 **Thread Spools: On the belt of her suit are multiple spools of thread each containing the different types of fabric she may need for a certain situation. Some are fireproof, some are bulletproof, some are inlaid with steel to make them superstrong. All of them can come in handy for any threat Leni may face.**

 **Stats**

 **Speed: 7 (Thread swinging)**

 **Strength: 4**

 **Power: 7**

 **Intelligence: 1**

 **Lisa Loud Summary: _Leni's may possess a lower than lower than average intellect, but I will admit that among all of us she posses the most control and finesse with her abilities. I hypothesize that the knowledge she has over fashion and her tendency to focus on emotions rather than intelligence may both be factors in this. Her power has been instrumental in the creation of the teams uniforms. She's made sure each both assists with the team members powers and are quite appealing to the eye. I do have to say that the lab coat she made for me does suit my style quite nicely._**

* * *

 **These bios are really easy to crank out and a lot of fun. Who's do you want to be next?**


	4. Luna

**Well, the people have spoken, so here's the most requested bio...Luna!**

 **Subject Name** **: Luna** **Loud**

 **L-Force Codename** **: Rocker**

 **Overview: Bad guys get ready to rock! Luna puts the "loud" in Loud and her explosive sound powers are always able to help the team. While she may seem hard rock on the outside, she's always their to help her siblings/teammates. With her high tech guitar and super powered vocal chords, Luna's ready to make the forces of evil face the music!**

 **Powers and abilities**

 **Sound Manipulation: Luna's entire body is capable of manipulating the vibrations of sound in the air. Her main use for this ability is to produce explosive blasts of sound at her enemies. Theoretically, she could use her power to dampen or completely remove sound, but she is very adamant about not using her power in this way. "A real rocker always turns the sound up not down" are her exact words.**

 **Super hearing: Due to her ability to manipulate sound, Luna's body can more easily pick up sounds than most normal humans.**

 **Flight: By propelling herself through the air with soundwaves from her hands, Luna can achieve a kind of flight. interestingly to propel from her hands, she makes the rock and roll symbol, an extended thumb, pointer finger and pinky.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Sensitive Hearing: Due to her enhanced hearing Luna is extremely vulnerable to her Sonic blasts and need some kind of ear protection against her own powers.**

 **Power Control: Without aid, Luna cannot control her power. When she uses her power without something to constrain her sound she must have extreme control over her voice, lest she hurt those closest to her.**

 **Equipment.**

 **Rocker Collar: What appears to be a normal spiked collar is actually a sound wave control device. By wearing it, Luna can control and focus her hypersonic voice.**

 **Guitar: This specific guitar has been highly reinforced and upgraded to both channel and enhance Luna's powers. The guitar has multiple enhancements to keep from being destroyed by Luna's vibrations.**

 **jacket: A key part of Luna's costume. While it may not serve a purpose, it definitely adds to Luna's hardcore rocker theme.**

 **Stats**

 **Speed: 5**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Power: 9**

 **intelligence: 7**

 **Lisa Loud Summary: _Luna's power is incredibly destructive. While she may enjoy high decibels, even she was concerned by the damage her power could cause. I still recall her relief upon being gifted her collar. I fail to understand why. She should have known I'd do anything to help one of my siblings. Luna is a natural born superhero and Lori's second in command. While I felt upset with the decision, I secretly feel Luna is a good choice, she knows when to lead and when to let others take center stage._**

 **For those wanting to see Ronnie anne i'm sorry to say you'll have to wait a while. I plan to do her once I've gotten more into the story. Right now i'm just trying to do all the loud siblings and some other basic data. that being said if you have any suggestions, ideas, or critiscism please post them in the review section.**


	5. L-Force Base

**Location Designation: L-Force Base.**

 **Location: Underneath Loud residence.**

 **Purpose: House and assist L-force team in their crime fighting tasks.**

 **Overview: After beginning their superhero careers, the team quickly realized they needed a headquarters where they could operate in secret. Using Lisa's old bunker they expanded it into an underground base with all the features and amenities that the team could possibly need in their battle against crime.**

 **Areas**

 **L-1-Terrarium-This is the personal room for the loud pets. Whenever their energized by Lana they come down and relax and play down their. Lana uses it as a mix between a play area and a training room for them. Sometimes she uses it to teach them new skills or tricks to use in battle and sometimes she just uses it to have fun with her animals.**

 **L-2-Training room-This is where the team works to master their powers and practice new tactics. The room has dozens of features from holographic environments and robotic opponents to differently modeled obstacle courses. The teammate most often found in the training room is Lynn. She's constantly working on practicing her fighting moves and always love setting the room to higher and higher levels of difficulty. Lisa's had to up the level of difficulty at least several times before.**

 **L-3-Lab/Armory-This is where Lisa works and crafts all the teams equipment. When she's not in the house or out saving the world, Lisa is usually hold up in her lab examining DNA samples from her siblings/teammates and any enemies or creatures they may face. This is also the site of the teams armory. The weapons held in the vault where all designed with a specific member of the team in mind. Whenever the team faces a threat too massive even for all of them, they gear up to take it down!**

 **L-4-Storage area-This is where the team keeps their clothes and personal effects when on missions and their suits and equipment when their not. While most of the sisters store their stuff here, Lincoln just leaves his communicator and cell phone**

 **L-5-Main Hub-This is where the team meets and coordinates. This is also the location of Lincolns mission control desk. From here he monitors the team in battle and sends them the intel they need when out on missions. The team also keeps some clippings of their superheroics. Whenever one of them makes the front page its put up in the hub.**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy this little experiment with a different type of profile. One of the reasons I got into this was because I am a fan of the webcomic wayward sons (Think stars wars meets percy jackson. Check it out if your interested) and on weekends they would always have these little profiles of items,characters, and locations. I hope you all enjoy it and im curious of two things: What superloud should be next? (Remember it has to be one of the siblings and i've already done Lincoln, Lola, Leni, and Luna.) And can you guess what superheroes or characters were the inspiration for the superlouds and their powers? I'm curious to see how close people may get.**


	6. Lana

**Subject Name: Lana Loud.**

 **L-Force Codename: Housepet**

 **Overview: Lana is the families resident mud wrangler. Not afraid to get her hands dirty and take care of business. Her power lets her go completely wild. Her ability to augment and get along with animals has made her even closer with her fury friends and her** **mechanical know how is a major boon to the team. Lana and Lola may not always get along, but the moment the other is in danger they immediately rush to their aid. Together they make the ultimate tag team!**

 **Abilities**

 **Non-sapient Lifeform Bio-augmentation: To put it simply Lana's power is to make animals bigger,stronger, and more powerful. A single touch from her bare skin causes the animal she touches to physically evolve to be built for combat. This power effects amphibians,insects,invertebrates,mammals,arthropods,fish, and various other species of animals. The creatures power and size double so an ant would become the size of a dog, a dog would become the size of a small truck, and an elephant would become the size of a large tanker ship. Lana's power however doesn't effect any lifeforms that possess higher brain function so it doesn't effect humans, dolphins, certain species of primate, or any creature that has been mutated or altered in a different way. Lana is accompanied by the Loud family pets each of which can serve a different purpose in battle**

 **Cliff: Slim Lightning fast claw attacks. Fastest and most agile pet in his augmented form.**

 **Walt: Flight, aerial transportation, thick beak and talons, wing attacks.**

 **Charles: Brute force and physically strongest of the pets.**

 **Geo: Specially made ball expands with him. Used for overall destructive rolling power.**

 **Hops: Most well rounded fighting abilities of the pets, hopping ability, prehensile tongue. Lana's main use pet.**

 **Pheromone production: Lana's body puts out a special type of pheromone that calms and tames most breeds of animals allowing her to get along with most creatures that she encounters.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Power control: Like her brother Lincoln Lana's power is constantly active meaning she effects every animal she comes into contact with. While for most people this wouldn't be an issue, Lana's affinity for animals means she not only effects her pets, but also any insects she may accidentally touch while playing in the mud, anybody else's pet that accidentally touches her, and even something as inconspicuous as a flea she may have gotten from playing with Charles. Needless to say, her power has a major effect om her everyday life. Thankfully her power only works by skin to skin contact so she can prevent her power from working simply by wearing long sleeves.**

 **Equipment**

 **Pouch: While Lana's costume may appear seamless it actually has a small pouch filled with dirt and several types of insects. If Lana ever needs an animal to transform in a hurry she can simply withdraw one and use it in battle.**

 **Gloves: Modified from a pair of old workmen's gloves, they serve two purposes. 1) To keep Lana's power from effecting anything it shouldn't mid-fight and 2) to use to cling to the back of the animal she rides. The gloves are lined with a special adhesive tech that lets her cling to an animals back. This allows her to ride on them withouht fear of falling off.**

 **Stats**

 **speed: 7(With Cliff, Walt, or Hops)**

 **Strength: 4(With Cliff) 6(With Hops) 8(With charles)**

 **Power: 9**

 **Intelligence:7**

 **Lisa Loud summary: _Out of all our powers Lana's is the most unusual. The way her power works is actually not that different from Lola's only instead of empowering her own body it strengthens the bodies of whatever living creature she touches. I've theorized her power triggers a kind of reversion of evolution, rather than evolving or mutating creatures their returning to a more primal and thus more combative state of being. Unfortunately Lana has continuously denied me a chance to dissect one of her creatures for research, which I find a bit petty-We can always get a new cat_**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy this one. I'm a real fan of characters with unique or unusual superpowers. Also before anyone else can I am officially coining the term "SuperLoud" for my stories meaning when referring to stories set in this universe they are "SuperLoud stories". Get it?**


	7. Lynn

**Subject Name: Lynn Loud**

 **L-Force Code Name: Athlete**

 **Overview: Lynn is the teams muscle. When they need something smashed, crushed, or thrown she's the one they call. Lynn is the member of the team most likely to jump headfirst into the action and takes serious pride in her combat skills. She may be a bit cocky, but when it comes right down to it she's a team player and probably the most Loyal member of the team.**

 **Powers**

 **Superstrength: Lynn's main power is her inhuman strength. Every muscle in her body is supercharged to go beyond human levels of ability. The way Lynn's power works is that it makes her baseline strength the peak of human ability, but after months of working out and training she's now perfectly capable of throwing around cars and punching dents into steel. She's constantly training to increase her power and is physically the strongest member of the team.**

 **Superspeed: Lynn's enhanced leg muscles allow her to run at high speed. While not close to Lola's near lightspeed movement, she is capable of keeping up with most speeding vehicles.**

 **Superstamina: Lynn's body doesn't create as many fatigue toxins as in normal humans allowing her to be active for hours without feeling tired.**

 **Superagility: Lynn's agility was enhanced to the point of people able to leap tall buildings and jump to Faraway buildings.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Recklessness: Lynn has a habit of charging headfirst into battle, which can be dangerous against sufficiently strong opponents. She is also incredibly stubborn so she is less willing to admit she can't stop an enemy and thus less willing to call for reinforcements.**

 **Strength Control: If used incorrectly, Lynn's strength could end up killing a normal human, so she must take great care in everyday activities, especially sports, so as not to harm others.**

 **Equipment**

 **Guards: Due to Lynn's status as the strong one and her habit of running headfirst into situations, she is constantly getting hurt and scraped in battle. To minimize this, she was given a set of steel/Titanium Guards to put on to suit to protect herself.**

 **Cleats: Lynn's shoes have retractable cleat spikes on the bottom. While she jokes their for kicking off heads, the real purpose of them is to anchor Lynn to the ground to keep her from getting knocked around by stronger opponents or keeping her feet in place when lifting large objects.**

 **Stats**

 **Speed: 5**

 **Strength: 7**

 **Power: 4**

 **Intelligence: 4**

 **Lisa Loud Summary: _Lynn's powers are quite straightforward. She was made to be strong and her power is a perfect reflection of that. Lynn may posses a rough exterior but she has a kind heart and is always the first to rush in when people are in danger. Unfortunately she does this in any situation and this has caused her to go, how does my male sibling put it? Ah yes, "Leeroy Jenkins._**

 **I hope you all like this. A lot of people said they wanted Lynn's. I personally feel like her penchant for rushing in is why she encouraged Lincoln in the latest chapter-she loves being on the action and now how much it would suck not being there. Okay people question who should go next Lucy or Luan?**

 **P.S. To whoever asked, yes Luna's collar will become a plot point later, but if you would like to write a fanfic set in this universe by all means go ahead, just credit it to me, make sure people know it's not Canon to this story, and remember, it's a Superloud story. Also if anyone wants they are free to make fan art to this as long as they do the same.**


	8. Sportballs

**L-Force Armory File #1**

 **Iten** **Designation: Lynn's** **Sportsballs**

 **Purposes** **: Multipurpose** **Destructive projectiles**

 **Overview** **: These ordinary looking balls are Lynn's best weapon! When hitting, smashing, or just plain attacking fails, she busts out these bad boys. Each ball has a unique function that** **serves a different purpose in battle. Lynn's definitely gonna score with these in her arsenal.**

 **Functions**

 **Basketball** **: This ball has been coated in a type of super rubber developed by Lisa after studying Luan's powers. It's virtually indestructible and able to increase its momentum when bounced. When Lynn throws it, it turns into a bouncing ball of pure doom!**

 **Baseball's** **: These sportballs are equipped with high intensity explosives, making them a pure force of power. Their carried on a bandolier and capable of destroying a structure the size of a small house. Needless to say, Lynn loves them!**

 **Football** **: This ball is specifically designed to be thrown. This ball has been tipped in specially treated metal spikes making it soley useful for spiking at enemies.**

 **I hope you all like this little weapon profile. Sorry for the jote, i was just trying to drum up awarness for my crossover. so next up will be everyones favorite Comed-Luan. Stay tuned.**


	9. Luan

**Subject Name: Luan Loud**

 **L-Force Codename: April Fool**

 **Overview: This heroes no stretch! Luan is the team comedian and, in her opinion, a real pun master. Her power makes her a living rubberband and capable of stretching her body into a myriad of forms. Needless to say, her act is way more entertaining!**

 **Powers**

 **Physical malleability: Luans skin,bones, and internal organs have all been altered to be similar to a type of organic rubber capable of being stretched and contorted into a number of shapes. This allows her to stretch her limbs long distances, turn her body into different forms and absorb the damage taken from most physical blows such as bulletfire. She can also flatten or inflate her body allowing her to flatten herself to get through tight spaces or inflate her fist to assault larger and stronger enemies.**

 **Weakness**

 **Cold: Due to Luan's rubber powers, she can be severly weakened by the cold and freezing temperatures.**

 **Snapback: Luan's powers let her stretch to incredible heights and lengths, but she will eventually snap her body back to the point it originally came from.**

 **Equipment**

 **Fool Suit: This suit was made by a special type of Latex created by Leni. The suit is capable of bending and stretching the same way Luan does and even take as much damage as her with ripping or tearing. Luan added her own features such as her clown ruffle.**

 **Stats**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Speed: 6**

 **Power: 7**

 **Intelligence: 5**

Luan Loud summary: _Hey there everybody! Luan Loud here! You wan't the details on my powers? (Stretches arm across room) Well it's no **Stretch** to say their amazing. (pulls back arm and shapes herself into a ball and begins bouncing.) And they let me have a **ball** in tons of different shapes. (turns back to normal then shapes legs into springs and begins hopping on them.) or **Spring** into action! (turns back to normal. Stretches whole body around the lab) And pull myself in different directions!(Knock on door. Lisa: "Luan, are you messing with my video files?" Luan panics and stretches arm to the button for the camera. Arm fails to stretch,snaps back abd her whole body is pulled throughout the lab, then is pulled past the camera. Loud crashing is heard. Luan hops back, now tangled in her limbs and covered in bruises.) Of course, i can be beant out of shape and snapped out of it **.** ( She laughs wearily, before collapsing to the ground)_

* * *

 _ **sorry** , **but** **I had to do that. I think we all know Luan would be the type to hijack Lisa's video summary and turn it into a comedy performance...Whats that? I never said they were video summarys? Well of course, what did you think they were just words? How boring is that? Who should I do next? The only ones left are Lori, Lucy, and Lisa.**_


	10. Lily

**Subject Name: Lily Loud**

 **L-force codename: N/A**

 **Overview: Lily may not be a part of the team, but she is definitely a loud! Unknown to her parents, Lily was effected by the energy storm that effected her siblings, giving her the power to produce massive force fields. The team is constantly keeping an eye on Lily, making sure she doesn't reveal herself to their parents and blow their cover!**

 **Powers**

 **Forcefield generation: Lily's power lets her generate large bubbles of solid energy just by clapping her hands. These fields work by absorbing an impact and redirecting it behind or under leaves her completely unharmed while causing anything around her to be completely destroyed. When Lily gets older she might be able to direct this power, but for the moment it's completely uncontrollable. Lily's shields have shown enough strength to stop an one of Lynn's punches or deflect one of Lola's full strength energy blasts and thus whenever there's an emergency, the team leaves her with their parents, hoping that in an extreme emergency Lily's power will save their parents even at the cost of their secret.**

 **Weakness**

 **No none weakness.**

 **Equipment.**

 **None**

 **Skills**

 **Strength: 1**

 **Speed: 1**

 **Power: 9**

 **Intelligence:1**

 **Lisa Loud summary: _While Lily isn't a superhero, her power is amazing. Her shields are nearly indestructible and capable of stopping a moving car in its tracks!...So I imagine! Her young age is a worrying concern as she may unknowingly blow our superhero secret to out parental units._**


	11. Ronnie Anne

**You've all been great readers and I know its harsh of me to leave another chapter of the L-force as an authors note, plus I noted that Lincoln's Origin is quickly approaching 10,000 views, I decided to make this chapter special.**

 **Subject Name: Ronalda "Ronnie Anne" Santiago**

 **Codename: Rush**

 **Overview: A student at Lincoln's school, Ronnie Anne was gifted powers the same as Lincoln and his sisters. While she may be a bit rough around the edges, she is definitely a hero. Armed with her supercharged body and homemade gear, she's an interesting ally to the L-force...and possibly more to Lincoln.**

 **Powers**

 **Hyper enhanced** **Physiology: Ronnie Anne's body has been supercharged by the energy of the storm. Similar to Lynn, she's had her body enhanced to peak human levels, however everything about her body has been enhanced from strength to intelligence to her five senses. Her muscle ligaments and the flexibility of her muscles were enhanced to were she can leap and jump better than most trained acrobats, but her most impressive resource is her speed. While not at the level of Lola's super speed, she can move faster than the eye can see. Combining her speed and flexibility let her easily dodge and attack much more powerful opponents. Its this lightning fast battle style, plus her incredibly energetic attitude, that made libcoln give her the codename rush.**

 **Weakness**

 **None yet known**

 **Equipment**

 **Rush suit: Unlike the costumes of the L-FORCE, Rush's suit was homemade using materials from her house. The suit was made from an old bathing suit and some of her skateboarding gear.**

 **Pacers: On her wrist's are two pulley devices that expel a length of fishing line tipped on the ends with lore hooks, using them she can swing from building to building and pull herself in different directions.**

 **stats**

 **Strength: 6**

 **Speed:8**

 **Power: 5**

 **Intelligence: 7**

 **Lincoln Loud:" _Ronnie Anne's pretty cool. Her powers made her insanely fast and almost impossible to see. I gotta admit when we first met, I was convinced she was some kind of half-troll, but now she's like my second best friend, next to Clyde." He turns to look at the door. "JUST Friends."_**

* * *

 ** _And now, both because I wanted to put out more than just this and because I'm starting to enjoy this, the first meeting between Rush and Link._**

* * *

Lincoln turned to look at his adversary. He was surprised to see that it was just a girl his age. She was Hispanic and had black hair arranged into a ponytail. She wore a suit just like his. but hers appeared to be a simple black sit with a purple line down the side. On her knees, elbows, and wrists were some purple and black safety pads and on her wrists were black and purple wrist guards that were combined with a complex looking pulley device tipped with three clawed hooks.

She looked him up and down with an amused look on her face, like she was about to say something scathing. "And what exactly are you supposed to be?" She asked mockingly.

He mustered up the toughest look on his face. "The names Link." He said, as threateningly as he could.

She waved her hands in pretend fright. "Oooh, you've got a codename. I'm in real trouble now. Forget those other guys, I'm gonna get beaten by some guy who goes outside in his underwear."

His face turned red, and his tough expression was replaced by an angry glare. "I'm not in my underwear!" He cried.

She once again examined him. "You sure? Cuz,-." Faster than he could see, she moved behind him and snapped his briefs. "It sure looks like underwear to me."

One hand rubbing his stinging behind, he used his other to grab his staff and attempt to swing it at her, but once again she moved before he had even brought it all the way down. She now stood a few feet away, leaning on a lamppost. He pointed his staff at her.

"I'm warning you, don't mess with me." He hated to admit it, but this girl was beginning to worry him. He had no idea what she was capable of or what she was doing here. He tried to keep his cool. Hopefully if he kept himself appearing calm and didn't get to close, he could come up with a way to get out of here and get the team.

"Oh, so you've got a stick too, now i'm really shaking." Before he could even move, she smacked the staff from his hand and delivered multiple rapid fire punches to his stomach, before hitting him hard enough to send him a few feet in the air and then skidding on the ground before coming to a stop.

Undeterred, he swung his fist at her, but each time she just moved out of the way. After trying for nearly 15 minutes, he was tired out and trying to catch his breath, she simply stood to the side rolling her eyes.

"Okay lame-o, your'e clearly out of your league and i'm starting to get bored, so why don't we just call it a nigh-." Unexpectedly, she found herself tackled by Link, who had managed to grab onto her while she had been talking and not focusing on him.

The two rolled along the ground, before they stopped Lincoln landed on top of her. He panicked having realized their lips had become pressed together in the struggle.

The girl kicked him off and began spitting out into the air and then turned to glare at him in disgust. "Why the heck did you kiss me!?"

His face now burning, Lincoln tried to stutter out an apology. "N-n-no, It, I-I-I, an accident!" He spluttered out.

Growling, she pointed her hook shooter at him, propelling the hook and snatching him on the shoulder part of his suit. She pulled and swung him around in a circle, before their was loud RIPPP and he was flung into a trash can. She then pointed her launcher at a building and after snagging the line pulled herself up.

Groggy, Lincoln rose out of the garbage with a trash lid on his head. He saw the girl on top of the building about to walk away but first she turned to look at him.

"Don't let me see you're face around here again!" She shouted. Then she yelled." And by the way _now_ your'e in your underwear."

Lincoln looked down and felt his hear skip a beat when he saw that his suit had been torn off, indeed leaving him in his tighty whiteys. He used the trash can lid to cover his shame and looked around for his suit, before looking up and seeing the girl holding it.

"Good luck." She shouted before walking away.

He scowled. He was _so_ going to get her.

Luckily his communicator was still on his wrist. He pressed it and said. "Lisa are you there? I'm gonna need a pick up." Then he looked down and nervously added. "And some pants.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed that first look into Lincoln and Ronnie anne's first meeting in this AU. Again I didn't notice it, but I just realized both Lincoln and ronnie anne's super identites contain the first letter of their name. I didn't really plan it out, but now I like it. And for those people who might think about, the supership name would obviously be RushLink.**


	12. Interview with Luna

**What exactly are your powers?**

Sound control. Basically it means I can pump sounds up to supersonic screeches or pump them down to a whisper. My vocal chords can crank out noises nearly as loud as a sonic boom and blast out shockwaves of sound. My guitar helps send out my power in a bit more of a controlled way. I save my voice for when I really need to rock out an enemy.

 **How did you come up with your superhero name?**

Well, it was pretty simple. Rockin and rollin is my life. My powers helped rock the house out more, so I figured I go with something pretty simple and straightforward.

 **What would you say is your role in the team?**

That depends. When Lori's around, I'm just one of the teams heavy hitters. My power can do tons of damage and can be used to take down whatever bad dude might show his face. If something happens to her then I'm the second in command. I gotta be the boss and try and get the team to work together and function as a unit. Make all the big decisions. Honestly, sometimes i'm glad I'm not the boss 24/7. It's a pretty insane job.

 **What do you like most about you're powers?**

My ears are really sensitive to sound now. While this might make me more sensitive to my own tunes, it also means that I more easily hear the tones I hit and manage to play just the write chords for my music now.

 **What do you like least about you're powers?**

I can't really control my powers. The first time I used them I blew a huge chunk outtta the house and almost made my siblings go deaf. I felt so guilty I didn't talk for almost a whole day. I was way to afraid I might hurt someone else. Lis gave me this collar to help control the volume of my voice, but I'm always super freaked that it might brake and I might accidentally end up hurting someone.

 **What has been you're favorite L-force mission so far?**

A few weeks after we became superdudes, We went to go rescue some people from a burning building. It wasn't some big villain battle but after it was all over, some little girl came up to me and hugged me. She was so happy that I came and saved her. It...it felt nice to help people like that.

 **What do you like most about being a superhero?**

Having a major impact on people. I got into music because i felt like it seriously changed my life and I kinda get the feeling that were helping change a lot of lives when we do what we do.

* * *

 **Having a serious case of writers block on the next L-force issue. In the meantime please enjoy this interview with Luna. I wanted to try and add a bit more detail and depth to this then the interview with Lincoln and I hope it is at the very least slightly more interesting. Please, leave some feedback and hopefully I will have more actual stories up soon.**


	13. Interview with Lynn

**Interview with Lynn**

 **What exactly are your powers?**

Super strength, super speed, super athleticism. My entire body got suprcharged to move, fight, and punch much stronger.

 **How did you come up with your superhero name?**

When we first got our powers Lincoln said mine were basically being a super-athelete. I kinda liked the sound of that.

 **What is your role on the team?**

I'm the muscle. No use pretending I'm anything else. Sure the others might be able to blast holes in buildings or fly but when it comes to just raw power I'm always the one they call.

 **What do you like most about your powers?**

I was strong before but now I'm tough enough to punch holes in metal and leap over sinkholes. It's a real confidence booster.

 **What do you like least about your powers?**

It feels like everything's so fragile now. I gotta be careful not to pull doors off their hinges or accidently tear my clothes when pulling them on. And don't even get me started on when I compete. I gotta be super careful not to hurt the other team or my teammates.

 **What has been your favorite L-force mission so far?**

There was this one time where an eighteen wheeler had gone out of control and was heading into a building. The feeling of stopping a massive vehicle with nothing but your bare hands is…indescribable.

 **What do you like most about being a superhero?**

It's a new challenge. I'm always looking for new and difficult competitions and this a new one.


	14. Interview with Lana

**Interview with Lana**

 **What exactly are your powers?**

I touch an animal and boom! It's bigger, stronger and way more awesome than it was before.

 **How did you come up with my superhero name?**

Well, I wanted it to be beast but Lincoln said I couldn't use it. Something about it already being taken. Then Lola said that beasts rescued princesses and I was more like a talking housepet. Instead of fighting like usual I actually kind of liked the name and I took it.

 **What is your role on the team?**

I'm one of the team's heavy hitters. I and my animals can dish out some serious damage and they definitely help take on some of the tougher enemies.

 **What do you like most about your powers?**

Animals from all around come to me thanks to some pheromone thingy. Dogs, cats, bugs, pigs! They all come running the minute they see me.

 **What do you like least about your powers?**

I power up every animal I touch. If I don't wear my special gloves I can't pet any of them while I'm home! And I can't roll around in the mud because I might accidently touch a bug.

 **What has been your favorite L-force Mission so far?**

There was some kind of giant monster attacking the royal woods mall. It was huge and looked like it was half turtle half snake with a long slippery body covered in a hard shell. Shame we had to fight it. I almost thought about taking it back to base.

 **What do you like most about being a superhero?**

Getting to fight against all kinds of crazy monsters! It seriously cool to see some insane creature gnawing on a building.

* * *

 **For those reading the L-force story I've got good news and bad news.**

 **Good news: Im currently working on the next chapter and it should be ready soon.**

 **Bad news: Its not gonna be the one I said it would. I decided to do Assault swim instead because honestly I kinda lost interest in the plot for around the town in 60 minutes and figured it be better to put the other one first. I'll still write it, it'll just come later than advertised. I hope you all enjoyed these little interviews please leave me some feedback.**


	15. Project L

**Project L-Ax1**

 **Summary-Lisa Loud-Candidates**

 _ **It has come to my attention that while we are a successful superhero team, we cannot always be in every specific location that may need help. As such, my siblings have helped me compile a dossier filled with the names of possible superhumans who we may be able to recruit for a kind of Auxillary L-force should we either be unavailable or indisposed.**_

 _ **Recruit #1**_

 _ **Name: Polly Pain**_

 _ **Power: Enhanced speed- Polly's speed has been dramatically enhanced to the point she is capable of breaking the sound barrier. Unlike previous examples of superspeed such as Rush or Princess, Polly's speed is aided by a high degree of durability making her capable of blasting into objects like a bullet crushing them to pieces and emerging unharmed.**_

 _ **Recommender: Lynn**_

 _ **Status: High probability.**_

 _ **Recruit #2**_

 _ **Name: Giggles**_

 _ **Power: Energy orb projectile creation: Giggles is capable of generating orbs of multicolored energy that produce a variety of different effects depending on their color.**_

 _ **Green-Creates sticky glue-like substance.**_

 _ **Red-Explosive**_

 _ **Blue-Freezing**_

 _ **Purple-Paralyzes on touch**_

 _ **Yellow-Electric shock**_

 _ **Recommender: Luan**_

 _ **Status: High Probability.**_

 _ **Recruit #3**_

 _ **Name: Haiku**_

 _ **Power: Vampiric Physiology: Haikus body has been enhanced to be similar to the powers long thought to be held by a vampire including super strength, super agility, enhanced durability, and the ability to glide short distances due to flaps of skin under her arms. She has also exhibited a weakness to sunlight similar to Night, though she lacks the other common vampiric weaknesses such as garlic and holy water.**_

 _ **Recomender: Lucy**_

 _ **Status: High Probability**_

 _ **Recruit #4**_

 _ **Name: Tabby**_

 _ **Power: Shockwave Generation: Tabby can create blasts of high intensity vibrations from her hands capable of high destruction. At full strength their capable of pulverizing small buildings at the lowest they can knock back full grown men.**_

 _ **Recommender: Luna**_

 _ **Status high: High Probability**_

 _ **We'll have to leave the list open in case any new possible recruits show up….**_

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of this possible Auxillary team.**

 **Note to Rcurrent: I know you really like your idea but please stop suggesting it. I already have plans for Sam in this AU and** **She won't be a hero or villain.** **In fact just to give answers to anyone who might be wondering, the idea is basically this: Each member of the team is allowed One non-superhero person to tell their secret identity too. Lincoln told Clyde, Lori told bobby, and eventually Luna will tell Sam. Their not currently together in the story, but she will know She'll essentially be the Mary jane to Luna's spiderman or if you really want to get technical the Earth-2 Felicity smoke to her earth-2 black canary. I know what it feels like to have an idea you really hope an author will write, but it's just not gonna happen in this specific Au. That being said, you are fully at liberty to write your own story with that specific storyline, and if you have any other ideas or L-force Oc's please by all means suggest them (And to everyone else I wanted to say if you have an Oc i'm still open to ideas, just remember to post them here in the L-force files) but I will not be using that specific one. I'm glad you enjoy my story and I hope you keep enjoying it in the future.**


	16. Night & Note

**Subject Name: Lucy Loud**

 **L-Force Codename: Night**

 **Overview: Lucy is a…..different kind of hero. Her dark and mysterious appearance hides a kind heart despite her interest in the macabre. Her ability to manipulate shadows has made her quit possibly as happy as she could get and she's always looking out for her siblings on the battlefield.**

 **Abilities**

 **Shadow Manipulation: Lucy is capable of giving physical mass to shadows. This allows her to craft multiple constructs such as tentacles, claws, and even large raven wings from darkness. Her favorite construct is to create a large bat she rides on for transportation.**

 **Shadow Camouflage: Using her power, she can hide herself in shadow to avoid being detected. This helps get the drop on enemies and also makes it easier to pop out and scare her siblings.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Light: Lucy's powers are far more difficult in bright light and direct sunlight also physically affects her. Small amounts cause mild discomfort whereas too much exposure to sunlight can cause her extreme pain. Thankfully she's easily able to hide this by using an umbrella when in civilian disguise and few question it due to her lifestyle.**

 **Equipment.**

 **Suit: The hood and cloak that make up lucy's suit are used to keep away the light of the sun from her skin. She can also billow out her cloak to cast a quick shadow to use as a weapon.**

 **Stats**

 **Speed: 5**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Power: 7**

 **Intelligence: 5**

 **Lisa Loud Summary:** _ **Lucy's abilities are quit interesting from a scientific point of view. Being able to give mass to low light locations? Simply astounding. I'm still running a number of tests to better understand it and also her peculiar vulnerability to sunlight. Strangely her she seems unconcerned stating "This simply makes me more alike to my beloved Edwin." I will never understand my siblings.**_

* * *

 **I have to say that everyone has given me great ideas for L-force villains but there is something I want to fix. See, I said before to only use characters who appear in the show, but then I realized I had already broken that rule by using Jack spectre who technically isn't canon, so I will change it a bit because thats a major restriction to put on an idea for both me and people who have ideas. If you want to suggest an Oc, just base it on an idea or concept from an episode. Or have it be connected to a character in a loud house episode, for example I have an idea for a magician supervillain called "The magnificent" who teleport around and makes things dissapear by creating wormholes. He isn't based on a character but rather something in a scene in funny business where luan has a rabbit in a hat which made me think "Why does she even have that? She may be a performer but she's a birthday clown not a magician." And thus I got the idea for the villain. Even the negative Luan idea I talked about earlier is more based on the negative harsh pranking side of Luan's personality from the april fools episodes rather than an actual character in the show. Just for an example, here's one I've been working on right here.**

* * *

 **Villain name: Remix**

 **Real name: Curt Osbourn**

 **History: A former rock idol, Curt had a fall from grace after being replaced by the band SMOOCH. After gaining sound absorbing powers he vowed to turn every rockers music against them.**

 **Powers**

 **Sound absorbtion: Remix is able to absorb ambient sonic energy from an area, store it, and then blast it out at his command. The more sound he absorbs the more he can later blast out.**

 **Agility: By releasing small blasts of sound from his feet, Remix is able to propel himself upward slightly. Combined with his years of stage flexibility training he is incredibly agile, able to avoid most combatants.**

 **Weaknesses: Unknown**

 **Extremely dangerous**

* * *

 **Someone people have suggested a sound based villain for Luna and this is what I could come up with based a bit on just the idea of wild rockers from the concert episode and also the band smooch from Yes man. I hope you all like this, and I hope this might make the whole Oc thing much easier.**


	17. Speedfreakz

**I hope you all like this glimpse of what's up next. I give you….The speedfreaks!**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

 **These villains have been sighted in the Royal Woods vicinity. Please be on a lookout for**

 **SPEEDFREAKZ**

 **History: These three were extreme sports enthusiast transformed by the energy of the event. Now they use their powers to pull off high speed robberies!**

 **Wheelz**

 **Powers: Armored form: Wheelz's entire body has become covered in thick metal like armor. Not only is he almost completely impervious to damage, but by rolling his body into a ball and pushing forward he becomes a giant rolling wrecking ball of pure destruction.**

 **Prymate**

 **Powers: Primate physiology: His DNA has been altered to be similar to that of a primate like a chimp. This gives him incredible agility, strength, a tail and acrobatic skills, making him capable of moving far faster and more swiftly then any human.**

 **Dryft**

 **Powers: Light track: He is capable of manipulating light to create solid light roads he can slide on at high speeds, and over vertical surfaces. This allows him to move with extreme ease and drift through most areas without being touched.**

* * *

 **two things about these guys**

 **1) Dryft is the supervillain name for Rusty and the Speedfreakz are based on the bike gang from "Hand me Downer." I wanna thank Yellowpikman and Zexo87 because your two ideas kind of inspired this version.**

 **2) I'm perfectly aware that's not how you spell "Drift" "Primate" "Wheels" Or "Speedfreaks" but I like the idea that they're these extreme dudes who spell wordz wryong on prpse**


	18. Lisa

**Name: Lisa Loud.**

 **L-force codename: Brainy**

 **Overview: Lisa is hands down the smartest member of the team. Her brain power was enhanced to the point where even the most complex of scientific concepts are simple and she's capable of inventing just about anything. Despite her unfeeling demeanor, Lisa cares deeply for her siblings and works hard to make sure they have the best equipment possible in the fight against evil. Her Liquid nanotechnology is her most powerful weapon, capable of taking on whatever shape her mind can imagine. Needless to say, every fight with her is a battle of wits!**

 **Powers and Abilities.**

 **Super Intelligence: Lisa was already a supergenius at her young age, but after the event her mind has been enhanced to the point where concepts that had once proven difficult for her such as time travel and nanotechnology are now literally childs play. She's capable of inventing things on the fly and easily able to solve complex problems. He mind is capable of easily making lightning fast calculations, making her quite possibly the most brilliant person on the planet.**

 **Equipment**

 **Nanotechnology: Quit possibly Lisa's greatest invention, this technology was the first thing she created after gaining her enhanced intellect. This tech is made of millions of tiny liquid nanotech particles. By linking together the nanotech can take nearly any shape the user can imagine from simple objects like hammers or battering rams to complex computers and jetpacks that can be powered by Lola's energy. The tech is operated by a neuro transmitter Lisa implanted into her own brain. The tech is made to respond only to Lisa's thoughts, as it's too complicated to be used by a less intelligent being.**

 **Stats**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Speed: 4**

 **Intelligence: 100**

 **Power: 7**

 **Lisa Loud summary:** _ **I must admit that if it had been suggested that I could become more intelligent to myself a few months ago I would've scoffed. But now look at me! The most complex of scientific challenges are now completely simple and I feel like I could earn another ten noble prizes just based on what I've studied from my siblings. I daresay that that there's no problem my intellect cant crack…except for the mysteries of the behavior of biological lifeforms.**_


	19. Ice queen

**Warning! Warning! Warning!**

 **This criminal has been spotted in the vicinity of royal woods. Please be on the lookout for**

 **ICE QUEEN**

 **Name: Lindsey Sweetwater.**

 **History: A normal pageant girl gifted with the power to absorb thermal energy and turn it into cold, this little girl has her sights set on making sure the people of the world knows she's better than them all…especially Lola Loud.**

 **Powers and abilities**

 **Thermal Energy Absorbtion: Lindsey is capable of absorbing thermal energy and converting it into cold. By converting the energy she absorbs into cold she can decrease the ambient temperature and generate ice constructs ranging from tiny snowflakes to massive glaciers. She can also create slides and minions out of ice such as massive golems.**

 **Resistance to temperatures: Lindsey's powers make her immune t any kind of massive temperature such as extreme heat or extreme cold.**


	20. Interview with Lincoln

**What exactly is your power**?

Well, according to Lisa it's called enhanced perception-it basically lets me see and calculate the outcome of things, like where a ball will land or How far someone will have to jump to not break their legs. I can tell how hard to hit something to make it break, where to arrange dominoes so they fall and even how to get the best place on the couch. It's a seriously cool power

 **How did you come up with your superhero name?**

My sisters already called me linc, but when they first went into the field I helped keep them together and come up with a good strategy, plus Link is the name of a really cool video game character.

 **What would you say is your role on the team?**

The same as my role in the house. I'm the man with the plan, the guy who comes up with the teams strategies and tells them what needs to be done. I examine the battle and then give them the info they need to accomplish their missions.

 **What do you like most about your powers?**

I might not be the most active guy but I have some good practice dodging out of the way of stuff. Thanks to my powers I never get hit in dodge-ball anymore.

 **What do you like least about your powers?**

Video games are too easy now! Any time I play I can see the most effective moves to win. It was cool at first but now it's just boring. Not to mention my power makes it nearly impossible to be out in crowds without Lisa's specialized contacts otherwise my brain scrambles from all the incoming data from the people.

 **What was your favorite L-force mission so far?**

Definitely our first mission. Seeing my sisters head out there to save the day and being at my console for the first time...It was the first time I really felt like a superhero.

 **What do you like most about being a superhero?**

You said it yourself, we're superheroes. That's always the best part.


	21. Interview with Lori

**What exactly are your powers?**

Telekinesis. I can lift literally anything just by thinking. Some stuff might require some serious concentration though.

 **How did you come up with your superhero name?**

Ugh, I didn't. On our first mission, Lynn said I was being a control freak mid-fight and the media took it and assumed that was my superhero name. I tried changing it to telekimistress, but no one bought it and now I'm stuck with that lame superhero name.

 **What would you say is your role on the team?**

I'm the boss. Lincoln may give us our info and strategies, but when it comes to giving orders, I'm the one in charge.

 **What do you like most about your powers?**

No more having to vacuum, pick up my phone from far away, or even clean the bathroom with my bare hands. Now all I have to do is think and boom! I can do all that while still texting my boo-boo-bear.

 **What do you like least about your powers?**

I guess that would be that they require so much concentration. If I can't keep my focus, everything literally falls down around me.

 **What has been your favorite L-force mission so far?**

Well, it wasn't really a team mission, but there was a small scuffle down at the mall where bobby worked as security. We both showed up to stop it and it was like a little romantic team up between the two of us.

 **What do you like most about being a superhero?**

I'm finally able to keep my siblings in line. Any of them start acting out and they end up spending the night on the ceiling.


	22. Link's ABCs to secret identities

**Link's ABCs to Secret Identities.**

" **Hey there everybody! Link here. Your probably wondering how me and my sisters manage to keep our identities a secret while balancing our everyday lives. Well today, I'll tell you my top tips in keeping your secret I.D. on the D.L. in 3 ABC steps.**

 **A-Alibi**

" **Whenever you have to disappear to keep up your secret identity, people are gonna wonder where you were. Now, the obvious excuse is "I went to the bathroom." But, that won't always be good enough. Plus it might not work everywhere. So instead of coming up with an excuse, have a friend who does know your identity come and give you an alibi."**

 _ **Lincoln is standing in front of his parents asking where he's been until Clyde comes forward and says Lincoln was playing over at his place. Satisfied, his parents walk away. The two boys wink and high five.**_

 **B-Blend in**

" **Now when a monster or supervillain attacks, the first instinct a superhero has is to run towards it, but that's a pretty obvious way of letting others know who you are. Instead, run with the crowed. Eventually, you'll find an alleyway or if your in a building, a closet where you can change into your super outfit.**

 _ **Lincoln is sitting in class when Specter appears and attacks the school. He runs with his class until he finds a closet and ducks into it and changes into his suit.**_

 **C-CHAMOtech**

" **If you don't have a mask, you'll need a way to keep people from recognizing you. For me and my sisters, we do that by having tech in the necks of our suits that slightly change our appearances and voices to be slightly different and keep even our own parents from recognizing us."**

 _ **Link puts on his suit and looks in the mirror seeing his hair is now blonde, his nose is slightly smaller and his eyes are brown.**_

" **So follow these tips and you'll have no issue keeping your identity a secret. Till next time!"**

* * *

 **Really trying to mess around with formats. I have this headcannon that the reason the team can get away with almost none of them wearing masks is because the tech in their suits disguises their faces and voices. Not in arrow "You have failed this city" Kind of way but more in that it just makes them not look like themselves.**


	23. Brickwall and Goldrush

**Warning!-Warning!-Warning!**

 **These criminals have been spotted in the vicinity of Royal Woods. If seen, please be on the lookout for**

 **BRICKWALL & GOLDRUSH**

 **Names: Wally Bricklowski and Russ Goldberg**

 **History: These two teen sports stars were caught in the blast of the event remaking them into massive material monsters. They delight in causing chaos and disrupting the peace putting them into conflict with the L-Force.**

 **Brickwall**

 **Powers-Stone body- Brickwall's entire body is made of a type of red stone similar to bricks. This grants him, not only super-size and strength, but also the ability to reform himself even when broken into small fragments. He can also cause massive tremors by slamming his fists to the ground and absorb stone from other sources to grow in size and strength.**

 **Goldrush**

 **Powers-Gold Body-Goldrush's body is made of semi organic gold. Not only does he gain strength and size, but he is able to restructure his form such as forming spikes on his fists or making his feet larger. He can also convert his hands into weapons such as chains, hooks, axes, blades, hammers, and more.**

 **These two villains were both given to me by Zexo87**

* * *

 **Two more baddies into the L-force rogues Gallery. I loved the idea when Zexo87 gave it to me because I can imediately see them as being bebop and rocksteady like characters. I did alter their powers a little because they sounded almost exactly the same. Goldrush is like a more material Sandman whereas Brickwall is more like the Thing.**


	24. Psyko

**Warning!-Warning!-Warning!-Warning!**

 **This criminal has been sighted in the vicinity of Royal woods. Please be on the lookout for**

 **PSYKO**

 **Name: Carol Pingrey**

 **History: A high school student and queen bee , Carol has an intense hatred and rivalry with Lori Loud. And it's only worsened since she used her telepathic powers to discover Lori's greatest secret: She's secretly the hero Control Freak and leader of the L-Force!**

 **Powers-Mental powers-Carol's mental abilities allow her to read the minds of others. Her powers also let her manipulate people's minds and make them do whatever she pleases. Like Lori, her powers require eye contact, however she can circumvent this weakness by looking through the eyes of those she controls.**


	25. The Event

**The Event.**

 **This is the name given to the massive energy storm that effected the area of royal woods Michigan. The storm effected the Loud siblings and a number of different individuals throughout royal woods gifting them with incredible powers and abilities. The event was a kind of space weather caused by a collision of atntimatter and matter causing an explosion that tore a hole in the fabric of the universe and released energy from another universe into ours. Lisa theorizes that the reason that the reason that people's powers and abilities break the laws of physics is because beings with powers operate on the laws of physics of the reality the energy comes from, and that realities physics are vastly different from our own. The storm didn't just carry energy, it also carried meteorites infused with the storms energy. While the properties of these stones have yet to be properly examined, they have been theorized to grant powers and even been used to create interesting inventions….**

* * *

 **So, just giving some information on what made the super loud universe possible and since it's pretty obvious, yes the meteorite shards can be used to create super-technology like iron man armor or Captain Cold's gun (Huge Arrowverse fan.). I posted this chapter mainly because I don't think I've seen anyone really suggest villains with high tech weapons or anything like that and I wanted to say that's an option. Also be on the lookout for a..."Special" L-force story I'm working on for Halloween. It'll definitely be both canon to the events of the story and not canon to the events of the story :)**


	26. The Leprechaun

**Warning!-Warning!-Warning!-Warning!**

 **This criminal has been spotted in the vicinity of Royal woods. Be on the lookout for**

 **THE LEPRECHAUN**

 **Name: Sharon Dubonai**

 **History: A simple underpaid and overworked bank worker taken advantage of by her bosses, Sharon turned to a life of crime after realizing her power caused a tragedy to befall her** **family**

 **Power-Psionic solid coin generation- Sharon's power lets her create gold coins made of solid mental energy. The coins generate a mental energy field that taps into the parts of the brain that govern greed and want, giving people a subconscious urge to pick them up. Once touched, the coins stimulate the brain to want more of them and the person becomes aggressive and obsessed with gathering as many coins as possible, even resorting to violence should they not be allowed or if someone else should have one. The more coins she generates the more people are effected and drawn in by the coins power. The coins are especially dangerous in large amounts as the more coins someone has, the more aggressive and obsessive they become in their pursuit of them to the point they care about little else.**

* * *

 **I think you can guess where the idea for this one came from:) I really want some feedback this one, because I personally worry about the name. I was thinking maybe "Fools Gold" or "Gold mine" but those don't sound much better and I have "April Fool" and "Gold rush" is an upcoming character so I that wouldn't work and the best thing I could think of is her power making her like a superpower leprechaun (And there is no other superhero or villain with that name. I've checked.). Please tell me: The Leprechaun a good name?**


	27. Specter

**Warning!-Warning!-Warning!-Warning!**

 **This criminal has been spotted in the vicinity of Royal Woods. Please be on the lookout for**

 **SPECTER**

 **Name: Jack Specter**

 **History: The brother of famous ghost hunter Hunter Specter, Specter has been jealous of the spotlight he feels has been taken by both his brother and the L-force. His exposure to a shard of meteorite from the event has left him a living ghost determined to haunt anyone he feels had wronged him!**

 **Powers-Ghost Form-Specters body has been changed to resemble that of an actual ghost. These include super-strength, intangibility, limited shapeshifting, flight, and more.**

* * *

 **I know that a profile for Specter might seem a bit late, but I feel it's appropriate because he's gonna have a much bigger impact on the story soon.**

 **I'm both glad and surprised at the number of people who have viewed this story and want to thank you. If you noticed I removed the villains chapter, it's because I have a different direction for the story and one of those bios is no longer accurate, (Not gonna say which.)**

 **And finally, the enthusiasm for the L-force and my own flights of boredom that can sometimes be considered inspiration, have helped me build a concept for a new Loud house story that I feel should be enjoyable: A loud house/Hero Academia crossover. The reason I mention it here is that I plan to use the abilities and powers of this story for that one simply modified to fit better into the concept of quirks When exactly it will be up, will depend on my schedule as I will soon be busy with personal responsibilities. The same goes for the next chapter of my Louds get Chaotic story, as for the time being while I have more time I want to try and focus on Loud around the Turkey and the next L-force chapter.**


	28. Glitch

**Subject Name: Clyde McBride**

 **L-Force Codename: Glitch**

 **Overview: Lincoln's best friend and one of the few who knows the L-forces secret, Clyde had just as much of a superhero fixation as his best friend and after Lincoln and his sisters became heroes he too wanted to help people. After an accident involving a piece of meteorite enhanced tech granted him powers, Clyde now helps the team as the superpowered tech Supporter, Glitch!**

 **Abilties**

 **Technopathy: Clyde is able to transmit his thoughts as data to machines allowing him to control them with his mind. From simple digital watches to high tech supercomputers, Clyde can take control of them with a single thought.**

 **Weaknesses**

 **Skill: Clyde has only recently gotten his powers and is therefore not as skilled or experienced with using them as the other members of the L-force.**

 **Band: Clyde needs his headband to focus his powers, otherwise it causes him incredible pain to use them and he has almost no control over his abilities.**

 **Equipment**

 **Headband: Clyde's band is a modified version of the one that gave him his powers. It focuses his powers and lets him use them with ease.**

 **Stats**

 **Speed: 2**

 **Strength: 3**

 **Power: 0**

 **Intelligence: 9**

* * *

 **Lisa Loud Summary:** _ **I will admit, Clyde's powers are something I could never have predicted. The fact that my failed neurotransmitter somehow gave him technopathic abilities is miraculous (or it would be, if I believed in such superstition) I wonder what other things those meteorite fragments can do…..**_

* * *

 **His stats are slightly higher than Lincoln's because I didn't think much of the numbers when I first started.**


	29. Snapshot

**Warning!-Warning!-Warning!-Warning!**

 **This criminal has been spotted in the vicinity of Royal Woods. Please be on the lookout for**

 **SNAPSHOT**

 **Name: Quinton Snapsley**

 **History: Snapsley used to simply be a regular reporter who was constantly being put on probation for stalkerish tendencies, but after the event he's setting his camera lens on one model….Princess.**

 **Abilities-Camera Eye-Snapshots camera merged with his head transforming into a singular Cycloptic camera eye. His eye allows him to take blinding flash shots, but his most fearsome ability is the power to transform people into 2-d photographs. The victims can remain indefinitely this way and are completely conscious the whole time.**


End file.
